Book of Black Dreams
by Miko Vampire
Summary: Welcome to Book of Black Dreams, where the line between fantasy and reality are blured. I am puting this on here for a friend he wrote this with me. He tells me and I write or type it down then put it here, because he still lives with his mom he can't.
1. Chapter 1

**Book of Black Dreams**

**Prologue**

She's my everlasting fantasy- a million moments in grace suspended in my mind, a treasure that I've been blessed to find. The sound of her name flows like the summer breeze, so cool yet so hot, her eyes light undying fires in my heart, her lips light eternal fires upon my skin. Fires that no man, beast, or god can extinguish.

Whenever I am torn apart, I know she will always be there to knit me back together, and draw us even closer. I know she'll be there to save me, whether it be from a pack of wolves, horrid nightmares, and even suicide… always. Her voice – a lullaby for my tortured soul warms me like a cup of hot tea on the coldest winter nights… like a loving embrace.

Welcome to my Book of Black Dreams- a place where the dark side sheds light on the fantasies, desires, and cravings of a tormented boy, a place where these fantasies have the potential to come true… where dreams can become reality…


	2. Chapter 2

**Book of Black Dreams**

**Romance with a Vampire **

**Part 1**

I saw her standing there, a trickle of blood appearing from her lips- the only remnants of her most recent victim. Surely, she's already disposed of the body…but a part of me wonders. Another part of me wonders how she would feel if I cleaned the blood away from her lips or perhaps, if I kissed it away. What would she do? Would she attack? Would I become just another victim? So tempting, yet so dangerous!

Damn! Not a good day to be wearing tight jeans. I feel myself becoming more erect by the second as I imagine the irresistible taste of her lips mixed with the sweetness of human blood. "David" she calls, interrupting my train of delicious thoughts. "Yes", I answered. "You're staring, honey." Okay I'll admit that my gaze had wondered away from her lips and on to the mouth watering dress that she had arrived in- jet black and showing just enough cleavage… Oh God! I was speechless.

I had originally invited her here for a cup of coffee, but if I had my way, she'd be in my bed (with me, of course) doing things: screaming and squirting. God knows that if I had my way, we'd be in for a lot of sucking and fucking. I watched as Angela licked away the last remaining traces of blood from her lips and my hard-on instinctively throbbed.

"It's been awhile," she chimed. I quickly agreed. I had finally come back to Pennsylvania after a big, nationwide tour with Galaxy Championship Wrestling. I was gone for almost a year. Angela caught my attention again. "I have something for you… sort of like a welcome-home gift." I was instructed to close my eyes and as I did so, I felt her lips meet mine. A moan escaped my throat as she quickly took control, inserting her tongue into my mouth. Another moan escaped as she wrapped her tongue around mine.

I could definitely feel my heart beating faster, God I wanted her. She broke the kiss and left us both breathing rapidly. "Oh fuck it!" she said as she pushed me back onto my couch. Before I even had time to blink, she was straddling me… straddling my manhood.

"Holy shit, you're hard as a rock!" she said, pointing out the obvious. Nothing cures cases of road rage and jet lag like some nice dry humping… or freaking out and kicking some bastard's ass nine ways to fricking Sunday. When it comes to dry humping, she's the queen. She knows how to do it just right. Not to fast, not to slow. Her hands moved from my hair to the buttons on my shirt. The look in her eyes said it all. I was in for the best night of my life.

I admired her in that dress. I could easily make out two hard nipples underneath. I couldn't help pulling her closer as our lips met again. I couldn't resist letting my hands wander. They found their way to her breasts. So soft and so warm. Not to mention, they were the perfect size. As we kissed, she had completely unbuttoned my shirt and removed it from my body. I was nothing to look at, but I could tell she was enjoying herself.

A long deep moan erupted from her as my fingertips found her nipples. Speaking of rock hard, they were like small stones underneath her dress. I was fighting the urge to slide her straps down, but my libido won. I could easily tell that she was not wearing a bra. The straps on her dress slid with ease, unveiling her gorgeous breasts. I finally broke the kiss so I could get a glimpse at what I've been missing out on for a frigging year.

So beautiful, so arousing. She's the subject of my wildest dreams and fantasies. Her tits felt so wonderful in my bare hands. Her skin was so soft, as I caressed and squeezed, she began moving her hips, thrusting against me. Waves of pleasure swam throughout my body. Her thrusting gained speed and power, threatening to make me loose all control. I had no choice but to aim for her neck. I planted my lips just under her jaw and marveled at the soft, gasped moan that emanated from her. Her right hand entwined in my hair, nails digging into my scalp. Her other hand clutched my shoulder, nearly breaking the skin.

Her breathing shuddered as I kissed and nipped at her tender flesh. Her moaning ignited a flame in my loins. This flame was begging for fuel. Her thrusting never stopped. It gained more momentum as I sank my teeth into her delicious skin. The light scream she gave nearly made me explode. "Oh God! I'm gonna come." She whispered in my ear. Fine with me, I continued biting and sucking. Her hips began thrashing, her nether region ramming against mine. What had once been sweet, delicate moaning turned into screaming. It took all I had to hold onto her. When she lost control, I lost mine.

Seven minuets later, we were still trying to regroup. Breathing heavily, wrapped around each other, we were fully aware that this was only the beginning…

"You," she ordered "Bedroom! Now!"

To Be Continued


	3. Author's Note

**Book of Black Dreams**

**Authors Note**

For those who are asking- Yes, Angela and David are real people, Angela is my real name (hate it with a passion, gonna get it changed to Miyu and prefer to be called that) and David is the friend who is helping me write this. These are his fantasies that he has written down in a real black notebook. Don't worry I'll update soon I promise, David is just going through some things but he'll give me the stuff for the next chapter.


End file.
